


The Sonnet of Zillyhoo, or "Behold the glory of its pow'rful might"

by Halberdier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Poetry, Sonnet, Warhammer of Zillyhoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halberdier/pseuds/Halberdier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An English, or Shakespearean, sonnet consists of fourteen lines of iambic pentameter. These lines follow a rhyme scheme of abab cdcd efef gg, forming three quatrains and a couplet. This one is about the Warhammer of Zillyhoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sonnet of Zillyhoo, or "Behold the glory of its pow'rful might"

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a giveaway posted by Tumblr user thesecretkeith. I liked it so much, I posted it here. Also I was an idiot and somehow did not realize that I had only written ten lines in this fourteen line form. I have prayed for forgiveness and edited the poem to fix this. But I will never forget that shame.

Behold the glory of its pow’rful might  
The great and awesome Zillyhoo of lore  
Who from the distant city of midnight  
Brings tears to those who had not wept before

The grandeur of its multicolored head  
Is but a harbringer of peerless weight  
All foes under its swing are smoten dead  
And all who challenge it will meet their fate

Its heft, its girth, its massive striking pow'r  
Slays imps and ogres, basilisks and those  
Who dare disrupt the pacifistic hour  
That kept this hammer in its deep repose

Of course, before you leave, admit the truth:  
You saw this thing at first in Problem Sleuth.


End file.
